1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching structure for latching a cover attached to a supporting body at a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been suggested structures for latching cover attached to supporting body in a rotating manner at predetermined positions.
For instance, taking a transfer tool as an example, there is disclosed a case as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-54190 in which a cover is supported in a rotating manner between an open position in which a transfer head is exposed when the transfer tool is in use and a closed position in which the transfer head is covered when the transfer tool is not in use.
However, it is necessary to provide a protrusion at a position of the transfer tool main body proximate of the transfer head in order to latch the cover at the predetermined position or to provide another particular structure for accurately latching the cover to the transfer tool main body. Accordingly, the structure of the transfer tool main body or the cover will become complicated which consequently results in increased manufacturing costs of the transfer tool itself.
Such problems are not limited to transfer tools only but similar problems may arise in structures in which a cover is attached to a supporting body in a rotating manner.